


Too Late

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Megatron is not liking at all how Dreadwing is approaching a certain Raptor22 but when he decides to act, it's too late.
Relationships: Dreadwing/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobuttsInYourThighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobuttsInYourThighs/gifts).



Megatron was on the deck looking up at the sky, in fact he was seeing how his newest Decepticon, Dreadwing, flew around Starscream, the second in command.

Dreadwing was doing maneuvers around the Raptor22. He gained altitude and then descended at high speed and stopped right in front of Starscream, then going left and whirling and stopping right under the Starscream altmode and touching gently under the jet so that he could side with Raptor and fly very close to him.

Megatron did not like the V-tolt's proximity to the Raptor at all. He couldn't understand all that aerial dance that Dreadwing did for Starscream but it bothered him a lot. Since this bot arrived and joined the Decepticons to be able to avenge the death of his twin brother, he tried to be close to the Seeker, from the first day.

A few weeks ago, when Dreadwing arrived, Megatron could see that the dark blue and yellow bot looked at Starscream a lot, especially when he was working. It was no secret that Starscream had a sexy body for a bot, a body that many femmes would like to have. He was tall, thin, and his waist is striking, but Starscream's long legs were the definition of the word sexy, except that every move the Seeker made seemed to be calculated to give the impression of being a dance and the long claws of the Raptor was the final piece of charm. Starscream was the perfect combination of the word sexy and deadly.

Megatron moves his head from side to side as if to withdraw his thoughts about Starscream and looks back at how the Seeker and Dreadwing now flew side by side, with the tips of their wings almost touching each other. Megatron growls as he returns inside.

The leader of the Decepticons did not accept to have those feelings, did not accept to worry so much about Starscream and those conflicting feelings made him hurt the Seeker. Every time Megatron looked into the ruby eyes of Starscream and the feelings started to emerge inside him, he would then hit the Seeker in order to make those feelings go away, and the more intense the emotions he felt, the more intense the beating was. Starscream took, sometimes making him go to the Knockout office.

Megatron was sitting on his throne tapping his fingers when Starscream came in, the crimson eyes of the leader of the Decepticons followed the Seeker and every move he made. Starscream went to Soundwave and the two stared at a datapad for a few moments before the Seeker left. Megatron went to Soundwave wanting to know what the two had talked about, only to find out that Starscream had finished the day's tasks and that he would return to his quarter. Megatron decides to do the same thing but for different reasons and leaves Soundwave in charge.

Megatron went into his quarter and turned on a screen, he had a hidden camera installed and on that camera you could see the entire Starscream room, especially his berth where Megatron sometimes spent the night watching the Seeker recharge. It was with this camera that Megatron discovered that Starscream when he slept looks like a small and helpless Sparkling and that he didn't like being cold and that, therefore, he always had blankets to cover himself on cold nights.

Megatron observes how the Seeker stood on tiptoe to try to pick up a cube of Emergon that was inside the cabinet on the highest shelf, the attention of the big dark gray bot was concentrating on the aft of the Seeker when his attention was withdrawn from the site because Dreadwing had entered the room.

The audacity! Starscream never gave the code to access his room but he did it for Dreadwing! Of course, as the leader of the Decepticons he had access to everything with his master code but he still wanted the Seeker to give him the code.

Megatron watches as Dreadwing places himself behind Starscream and easily takes the cube by placing it in the Seeker's thin hands. Starscream then look and ...

Megatron gets up from the metal chair he was sitting on, not believing the scene he saw on the screen: Dreadwing was kissing Starscream! And the Seeker was responding!

Dreadwing now had one of his hands on Starscream's thin abdomen and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When the two bots separate from the kiss, Dreadwing gently takes Starscream and places him sitting on the berth and then begins to kiss the Seeker's neck, each neck cord and then proceed to kiss his chassis while lifting one of Starscream's legs. Dreadwing was getting more and more on top of the Seeker, positioning himself and the Raptor was allowing it!

Starscream is better positioned on the berth and kisses Dreadwing again as he begins to stroke the Seeker's valve. Through the screen you could see that Starscream moan in pleasure and Dreadwing put himself in the audios of the jet, whispering something to him which made Starscream open the valve so that Dreadwing put one of the fingers inside, just after a second causing Starscream to hug Dreadwing down the back as the claws penetrated the metal of the dark blue and yellow bot.

Dreadwing spike was already fully erect, and he was big. In a single movement Dreadwing took the Starscream valve, breaking his seal. Starscream hugged him even tighter and Dreadwing kissed him before he started moving. Starscream moan of pure pleasure incited Megatron, he always wanted to have the Seeker in his berth but his pride in stooping to feel the emotions he felt when Starscream was close to him only made him move away from the Seeker more and more.

Megatron sees that Starscream was almost suffering an overload as the Seeker had stretched his back and it wasn't long before both Starscream and Dreadwing had the overload together.

Starscream had started to lower the temperature using his thrusters when Dreadwing took one of the Seeker's legs and put him over his shoulder and started the second round, this time being more abrupt and faster. Starscream was now in pure pleasure and thought of nothing but wanting more and more was what Dreadwing gave him. After a second overload between the two, Starscream made the blue bot lie down on the berth and positioned himself on top of it. Dreadwing took the opportunity to place his hands on Starscream's hips making him move more.

When the new overload happened Starscream lay on top of the Dreadwing chassis when the internal temperature reduction programs started and caused the Seeker to recharge. Dreadwing caresses one of Starscream's wings with great care and hugs it, also recharging. Both were still connected when they recharged.

Megatron punches the screen, he might not have been Starscream's first but that didn't mean the Seeker couldn't be his. Megatron looks down, he had suffered an overload seeing how his Second in Command was taken by another. Decepticon had no choice but to take a cold shower to calm himself,if this was posible...

Megatron was unable to recharge or rest, it was already early afternoon when the con decided to leave the quarter and continue with his obligations. He was in no mood for anything, let alone what he had just heard a Vehicon saying to the other: Starscream did a Sparkbound with Dreadwing.

If that were true Megatron would have lost the Seeker forever and then he starts running to the control room but recovering before entering it, he still had an image to keep.

In the control room, Knockout congratulated Starscream along with Breakdown. Soundwave was also close. Megatron simply goes to his throne and sits and watches the little bot wheel around Starscream when Dreadwing appears and hugs the Seeker from behind. Megatron squeezes the end of his arm on his throne, trying not to show emotion and, in his usual cold tone, sends the bots back to work.

Knockout and Breakdown say goodbye to Starscream and return to the ship's medical wing, Dreadwing kisses Starscream before leaving for a surveillance mission. Megatron tightens his grip on the trone's arm, he didn't like seeing Starscream happy and smiling next to a bot that wasn't him.

Soundwave handed Megatron a datapad with the day's chores, but the leader only had eyes for the Seeker and was only able to concentrate on his work when Starscream left the control room and went to his lab.

Soundwave knew perfectly well what Megatron was going through, he knew that the ex-gladiator liked Starscream but that he was too proud to admit it and that because of that pride was what made Megatron lose the Seeker, forever.

Megatron was already too late and he knows it.


End file.
